


in the quiet

by netballgal1



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netballgal1/pseuds/netballgal1
Summary: sensory prompt #11:blood at the corner of your moutha moment unseen from the practice room
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	in the quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornia/gifts).



> I'm doing sensory prompts on my twitter to try and get back into the swing of writing after 6ish years of not writing! Thank you to capricornia for prompting, I hope it did you justice ><
> 
> (can be seen as platonic or romantic, your choice)

It is always the small things that seem insignificant that turn out to be the biggest indicators.

The tiniest flinch when doing a basic move, the absentminded lip nibble, the one second longer delayed reaction, the extra reluctance to rest.

It is yet another comeback season, yet another round of endless, sleepless nights of choreographing. It is the burden of the performance unit but one they gladly take for the team. It is almost like clockwork, how the cycle never falters. There comes a night of mental block, lack of rest, the stubbornness to continue. But they know the signs and they know how to manage one another, the product of years of having to adapt, accommodate and uplift each others' styles and native tongues.

\--

It is on one such night of choreographing during a water break when Soonyoung and Minghao exchange a glance and nod, Minghao quietly guiding a pliant Junhui out of the practice room.

Refusing to stop for water, constant running through of the choreo, the frustrated scuffle of feet. Chan is nearing the tipping point and when he gets this way, it is up to Soonyoung to bring him back.

A gentle call of his name, the slowing of movements, the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Soonyoung changes the music, turns it down on low and approaches Chan, handling him a water bottle and hugging him from behind. He feels more than sees the stuttering in Chan's chest as he drinks, thirst suddenly awakened once the first drop of water hits his tongue. Soonyoung waits for him to stop drinking, his breaths slowing, before turning Chan to face him. 

With a hand on Chan’s jaw, tipping his face up, Soonyoung feels a frown grow on his face. Gently brushing his thumb over Chan’s raw bitten lips, smearing the blood that had sprung up, he heaves a sigh as Chan’s shoulders slump. Safe in the knowledge that they are alone, he takes a step into his Soonyoung hyung’s arms and buries his face into his neck, feeling his warmth wrapping around him. They stay like that until Minghao and Junhui come back, before proceeding once again with practice, this cycle completed before the next one commences.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave (constructive) comments! Prompt me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Twfan0/status/1306453806323032064?s=20), hope you enjoyed!


End file.
